


did lose his lustre

by drunktuesdays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing for Barnacling, who wanted Sick!Harry.  Feel better, bb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did lose his lustre

Harry was pretty sure he was going to die. 

He said as much to Louis, who completely ignored him. "God, how can you be this heavy?" he said, and tried to lever Harry out of bed. 

"It's the black death, it weighs you down," Harry said moodily, and sagged unhelpfully. 

"And you're disgustingly sweaty," Louis complained. "It's like trying to lift a greased pig."

"What do I want with getting out of bed? I love it here. I plan to spend the rest of my short yet eventful life here."

"The living room has a can of soup I microwaved for you."

"You spoil me," Harry said, and continued not helping.

Once Louis did get him to the living room, he did in fact, feel a tiny bit more human. Louis made him take something for his fever and annoyed him until he had eaten half the soup, but then they rearranged so that Harry was stretched out with his head on a pillow over Louis's lap. 

Louis put on "The Mask," and his hand rested in Harry's hair, gently smoothing over his temples. It was surprisingly nice. Harry got about five minutes into the movie, and then he was out like a light. 

When he woke up again, he was disoriented as hell for a minute. The room had gotten dark, and the only thing his brain registered for a minute was Louis's nostrils floating above him, which wasn't actually on Harry's ever growing list of Attractive Things About Louis. His head felt heavy, and for a moment he freaked out, thinking that this flu was actually getting worse rather than better. Then he moved his head a smidge, and--"Did you braid my hair?"

"I don't handle being bored for that long well," Louis said, unapologetic.

Harry looked at the movie still playing. "I couldn't have been asleep for more than a half hour."

"He said what he said," Niall said, from the floor. 

Harry squinted at him. "Why are you here?"

"My apartment is too big," Niall said. "Want some popcorn?" 

"No," Harry said morosely. "I want to be mercy executed."

The door opened and Liam came tiptoeing in. "Is he feeling any better?" he asked Louis.

"Right here, can answer." Harry said. "I want everyone's spare keys back."

"No, and now he's cranky," Louis said cheerfully. "Pull up a seat."

"Blergh," Harry said and turned his face into the pillow. Louis put the back of his hand on Harry's forehead to check his fever and Harry swatted him away. He felt, rather than heard Louis laugh, and in spite of himself, he smiled. He felt Louis lift one of the braids he made and start to undo them. The rhythmic movement lulled Harry a bit until he finally muttered, "Someone text Zayn."

"I thought you wanted everyone's keys back?" Liam said mockingly.

"I just don't want to deal with his fit when he realizes we had a sleepover without him," Harry said.

"Sure, that's it," Liam said, and pulled out his phone. Zayn did come down complaining but he lifted Harry's feet and slid under them, and rubbed them soothingly. 

"You realize we're all going to catch what Harry has, right? I mean, I'm not protesting, I'm just saying it's gonna happen." Niall said, leaning on Liam. 

"S'fine," Harry said. "I'll nurse you guys."

"Oh God," Louis said. "We're going to die."

"He'll forget we're here because he was playing Skyrim." Liam chimed in.

"We'll get overdosed because he was texting a cute girl." Zayn said.

Harry coughed pathetically. Niall threw a piece of popcorn at him. 

He can't help it, he just sort of loves his boys.


End file.
